objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA in french
So... Yeah. In this, I will be making every BFDIA episode in French. Yeah. Also thanks to Google Translate, because it's doing everything. I will leave the names of the characters and the actions like this (Leafy suddenly started throwing knives at Gelatin and Needle) English. Episode 1: Oui Qui? Je Veux Savoir (Leafy is running away from a big mob of last season's contestants contestants. Everyone meets and stops at a three paths) TENNIS BALL: Vous ne pensez pas que nous prenons trop loin? GOLF BALL: Vous ne voulez pas Dream Island? TENNIS BALL: Oui, bien sûr, je fais. Mais nous ne disposons pas vraiment de capturer feuillu, avons-nous? GOLF BALL: Oui. TENNIS BALL: Mais pourqoui? GOLF BALL: Parce qu'elle va voller Dream Island. (Looks at Pen) Pen, de quelle manière allons nous? PEN: Hmm... cette façon! PENCIL: Stylo! Stylo! ll suffit d'utiliser le détectour de feuillu. PEN: Leafy Detector? (A burst of lighterupts from the Leafy detector. everyone chases after she stops. She crosses a narrow path, until a map hits her in the face) LEAFY: (gasp) skiddo bleu, nous pouvons aussi ! (Pin grabs the map and rips it into pieces. The screen fades) PEN: (To Snowball, Eraser and Blocky) Hey Les gars, regardez! (TV shows the voting results. It goes, in order, from Least to most: Not Joining: BRACELETY - 18 BOTTLE - 29 SAW - 36 TREE - 49 ROBOTY - 50 GRASSY - 53 GATY - 54 CLOCK - 59 EGGY - 77 BARF BAG - 78 PILLOW - 79 BASKETBALL - 86 BELL - 90 EVIL LEAFY - 90 LIGHTNING - 93 LOLLIPOP - 95 CLOUDY - 97 NAILY - 100 BALLOONY - 102 PIE - 104 MARKER - 109 REMOTE - 115 ROBOT FLOWER - 119 CAKE - 139 SNOWBALL - 143 FANNY - 153 8-BALL - 154 TACO - 159 FIREY JR. - 179 ERASER - 185 (Golf Ball was here, but was chosen by Intern-Pony707 to join) BLOCKY - 239 DAVID - 251 WOODY - 266 NONEXISTY - 266 BLACK HOLE - 269 PEN - 285 TV - 287 PUFFBALL - 291 YELLOW FACE - 292 BOOK - 296 Joining: 20th: FRIES - 303 19th: DONUT - 307 18th: FLOWER - 312 17th: I. CUBE - 313 16th: MATCH - 315 15th: PENCIL - 320 14th: COINY - 334 13th: T. BALL - 359 12th: RUBY - 389 11th: PIN - 405 10th: DORA - 439 9th: SPONGY - 456 8th: NEEDLE - 489 7th: BUBBLE - 556 6th: BOMBY - 582 5th: T. DROP - 585 4th: LEAFY - 606 3rd: FIREY - 724 2nd: NICKEL - 892 1st: ROCKY - 1,008 (Gelatin was chosen by Degrasssifan to join)) (A green and red... Thing separate the winning contestants with the ones not joining) BOOK: Quelle? Je ne l'ai pas fait? C'est impossible! LOLLIPOP: Bien sûr que non. BOOK: Mais je suis un livre merveilleux! LOLLIPOP: Je suppose que les gens vous ont jugé par votre couverture. BOOK: Hey! Attends ... Hey! attends ... HEY! Attendez- (A piece of paper hits her in the face) Hey qu'est-ce que c'est ... "Règles de jeu BFDI?" ERASER: Donne moi ça. "Règle un, les concurrents non présents ne peuvent pas concourir." COINY: Je parie que c'est malheureux. (Leafy, Bubble, Flower, Nonexisty and Woody's name disappear, pushing Book, Yellow Face and Puffball's name into the green zone. All of them get pushed to the season 2 contestants) BOOK: Voir? Je savais que je le ferais! FRIES: Eloigne-toi, je ne peux pas supporter ta couverture. Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Non-English Transcripts Category:Transcripts